Heroes' Legacy
by CianieMoo
Summary: Clark and Diana are presumed dead after a fatal confrontation between them, Doomsday, and Darkseid. Their child, their pride and joy, suspects that something isn't right...
1. Bittersweet Beginnings

Told you this would be up soon! This is the first chapter of my new story. It's going to be centered around Clark and Diana's child. Well, here it is!

* * *

The entire city of Metropolis was destroyed.

For miles, all that was visible was piles of debris were cars, apartments, houses and stores once were. Smoke billowed out of the trash heavily, clouding the sky. It was hard to tell if it was day or night.

There were hardly any survivors. Those who perished were merely caught off guard, as the destruction had happened so suddenly that very few had any time to get away. Those who _did_ manage to escape were either injured or on the brink of death.

Clark and Diana stood in what used to be a field, staring down the monster that had caused all of this. He was taller than Clark and was covered in crystal-like chunks, had pale skin, and had dark, gleaming red eyes. There was a tormenting sneer on his face. "I thought you two, Superman and Wonder Woman, were the saviors of this world," he taunted.

Diana clenched her hands together angrily, biting back a remark. There was no way she'd give this monster the satisfactory of knowing he'd made her angry. Slowly, she glanced to Clark, who looked just as enraged as she did. _We have to protect her,_ she thought.

Her thoughts were able to be sent to other minds. Months earlier she'd received the power to share her thoughts with others, and it had recently become _very_ useful. _I know,_ Clark thought back. _She's our world, our blood. But Shayera has her now, and she's with Donna as well. They'll die to protect her._

_That's what I'm afraid of, Clark. We're the strongest beings on this planet, but if we die fighting, who else will protect the rest of the world? If we die, the entire world is doomed. We can't make a single mistake, or all that we've worked so hard for these past few months will be all for nothing._

_I promise she'll have a chance at life, Di. But for now, we have to focus on this monster._ Both of them turned to the beast that was known as…

"Doomsday. Why have you done this?" Diana demanded. "What has Metropolis done to you? Do you know how many innocent people you've killed with your recklessness?"

"A few thousand, to be exact. And I did it to get my revenge on you two because of the humiliation you've caused me. You, Superman, nearly caused my death, and you, Wonder Woman, had me begging for mercy. I want revenge."

"You can't take us both so easily," Clark said. "If we both managed to defeat you, then us teaming up will surely do it again."

Doomsday merely chuckled. "That's while I didn't come alone."

A dark figure appeared suddenly from a portal. Its body looked as if it were made of stone, darkened in the head and other areas. The most distinct feature was its eyes…

Clark gasped. "You teamed up with _Darkseid?_"

Darkseid smirked. "Yes, he did. It was a wise decision on both our parts. We're the only ones that have ever managed to come close to defeating you, Superman, and Wonder Woman. The both of us against you two only give us the upper hand. We're finally going to destroy the world's greatest heroes!"

With that said, both villains charged at the Clark and Diana. Neither hero faltered and flew toward them, willing to sacrifice their life if it meant giving _her_ one.

* * *

"I think we're far enough," Shayera gasped, leaning against a wall as she caught her breath. "God, that flight took a lot out of me."

Donna sat on the ground, panting. "They did tell us to go to the other side of the world," she said. "Whenever they say something like that and _threaten_ us when we supposedly take too long, they're serious."

The duo had flown to Egypt in order to escape the fate of Metropolis. Diana and Clark were fighting Darkseid and Doomsday, which was a battle that _would_ result in serious injury, if not death. But because of their determination, they both knew that the heroes would turn out victorious, even if it meant their own deaths.

Just thinking that made tears come to Donna's eyes as she tightened her grip on the bundle she had in her hands. It was currently asleep, lulled there during the flight to the Middle East. "Why'd you choose Egypt, anyway?" Donna asked Shayera.

The winged warrior shrugged. "I have history here. Apparently I have an ancestor or something like that that ruled as queen of Egypt. It just felt right."

Donna pulled the sheet that covered the object in her hands away, revealing a small infant. The baby was born only a few months prior, child of the world's greatest superheroes, Superman and Wonder Woman. Shayera was made the honorary aunt, while Donna _was _the aunt.

A smile appeared on the demigoddess' lips. "You're safe now, little one. Your mommy and daddy are going to save the world again, just like they always have." She felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks. "It's a shame you're not going to have the chance to meet them. You would have loved them. They're the best friends a person could ever have, and I know they would have been the best parents a child could ever _want_."

Donna felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Shayera was there, smiling gently. "Hey, it'll be alright," she said softly. "I know it hurts to lose your sister and friend, but glance down. A part of them is in the baby, and you'll always have the memories you shared with them. Besides, they died fighting for _you_. It's something they _wanted_ to do."

It was moments like this that made Donna happy she had Shayera as a best friend. Shayera was the only other person besides Diana that Donna saw as a big sister. The older woman was brash and tended to answer with her fists instead of words, but she showed her soft side to those she cared about, and Donna was one of the few people included in that circle.

Once Donna managed to get herself together, they flew to Egypt's capital, Cairo. After landing in a secure place, Shayera put on the ring that concealed her wings, while Donna changed into a different outfit. They weren't that well-known in the Middle East, so a complete disguise wasn't needed. It was surprising how much a simple costume change could alter one's appearance.

Unbeknownst to anyone on the Justice League, Shayera owned a house in Egypt. It wasn't much, merely a getaway place for her to retreat to whenever she wanted to be alone. Now it was going to be their primary home until things were settled again, which wasn't going to be for years to come.

Once they reached the house, Donna collapsed on a chair, exhausted. Since early that morning she and Shayera had to either fight or escape. They literally snuck out of the U.S., since Clark and Diana had nearly threatened them to make sure the baby was taken to a safe place. Whenever they came across one of Doomsday's "minions" they had to fight it off, and even then it was a close call.

Donna took the blanket off of the baby, revealing the entirety of her. Because of her heritage, the infant was half-Kryptonian, and the other half was god and Amazon. Her eyes were identical to her mother's, a beautiful deep blue that shone with a soothing light. Her hair was also like Diana's, wavier than Clark's. However, a single bang sat in front of her eyes.

"This is your new life," Donna whispered, cradling the baby. "I promise, Lara, that we're going to protect you. Nothing is going to harm you."

* * *

_"Good evening, this is Channel 6 news report. The aftermath of Metropolis has finally begun to calm down. Thousands have died from the single blast, and very, very few escaped…"_

_"…This is Channel 10 local news with an update on the battle between the world's greatest heroes, Superman and Wonder Woman, and the universe's most evil villains, Darkseid and Doomsday…"_

_"…Superman and Wonder Woman turned out victorious…"_

_"…But not without consequence. There is no remains of anything from the fight…"_

_"…Wait, our men is searching through another pile and had reportedly found something…"_

_"…This is 10 o'clock news. It has been reported that Superman and Wonder Woman have been declared dead. Darkseid and Doomsday are nowhere to be found. The entire world has declared a state of mourning…"_

* * *

And there you have it. The two greatest superheroes are dead, and there are no signs of the bad guys. I think it's kind of obvious what's going on here...

The bit about Shayera and Egypt is true. In the comics, she's a descendant (or reincarnation, however it works) of an ancient Egyptian princess that was originally from Thanagar. So I made her familiar with Egypt, and now it's their homebase.

The baby, Lara, is going to be a spitting image of both parents, but more Diana than Clark...well, you'll see soon!

Please review!


	2. Doesn't Seem Right

And here's the second chapter! Sorry it's short, but I hope it's still good!

* * *

"Aunt Donna! Look behind yoU!"

Lara kicked away one of Gorilla Grodd's mooks, watching it roll along the sands of Egypt. The primate had found them and managed to lure them out in the open, but thankfully nobody had realized, and the three managed to move the fight to the desert area.

"Thanks!" Donna called, punching her way through numerous gorillas. Shayera was a few meters away, batting through groups of them with her mace. One would think she was enjoying it…and be totally correct.

Lara spotted Grodd trying to sneak away and cut him off. "Just where do you think you're going, you overgrown monkey?" she taunted, smirking.

Grodd glared at her as he sent a powerful mental attack her way. Lara dodged its path and quickly zoomed around, wrapping her arms around his body. "Give up," she said, tightening her hold. "We're in Egypt, and this place receives more sunlight than anywhere else in the world. Guess what partially fuels me?"

Before Grodd could respond, Lara spun him around and crashed her head into his, effectively knocking him out. Donna and Shayera appeared moments later, the last of the gorilla's lackeys knocked out. "Good job, kid," Shayera said, messing up Lara's black, curly hair.

Lara playfully smacked Shayera's hand away, chuckling. She turned to Donna. "How'd I do this time?"

"You did well," Donna nodded, already heading towards their house. "I'm impressed. This has been your first major battle and already you've shown the trademarks of a warrior."

"Do you think my mom and dad would've been proud of me?"

Donna froze in her tracts. Lara quickly realized her mistake and stammered, "I-I'm sorry, Aunt Donna, I didn't…"

"It's fine. I understand." Donna quickly flew off.

_Great, now I made her upset,_ Lara thought ruefully, absentmindedly playing with a strand of hair. Unbeknownst to her, it was a trait she'd picked up from her mother.

She felt Shayera's hand on her head again and glanced up. "Don't worry about her," Shayera said, a warm smile on her face. "You were just curious, but she's still taking their deaths hard."

"But, it's been a few years now…"

"Some things take a lifetime to get over. Your mother, her sister, was her best and closest friend. They didn't even have the chance to properly say goodbye; their last words was during an argument on how to get you to safety."

"Oh," Lara said softly, feeling a little guilty. She had stolen her mother and aunt's chance to get a chance to say goodbye to each other. _No wonder Aunt Donna's so stiff now,_ she thought.

It seemed as if Shayera was able to read her mind, for she told Lara, "It wasn't your fault. Donna wanted to take you to one of the poles, while Diana demanded that we took you here. Diana thought that if we brought you to the coldness of the poles this early you'd freeze to death. Donna argued that bringing you into the heat would give you a heatstroke. As you can see, your mother won, and that's how we ended up here."

Lara silently thanked her mother for winning the argument (although she knew that she would've turned out victorious regardless, given that she _was_ Wonder Woman). Due to her heritage she would've been impervious to the coldness, but Shayera wasn't. The winged warrior would've been a Popsicle within the first year they were there.

"And to answer your question," Shayera added as they started towards their house, "yes, your parents would've been proud of you."

Lara stopped walking as Shayera walked ahead of her. _They…they would've been proud of me?_

* * *

"We'll return to the States soon, Shay. We have to recreate the League."

Lara's ears picked up Donna's voice. She glanced up from her book of Grecian myths and listened to her aunts' conservation.

"Who will take Clark and Diana's place?" Shayera asked. "And besides, everyone's got their own thing now. Bruce's dealing with Gotham City, Barry with Central City, Arthur has Atlantis, and so forth. What makes you think everyone's going to drop what they're doing and return to the League?"

"We'll think of something when we cross that bridge. And as for taking Clark and Diana's place, I don't think anyone can truly do that. But I can try my best to live up to Diana's standards, and I've contacted Connor recently. He told me that he'll take up Clark's mantle as Superman. He told me he contacted the rest of the Titans, and if all else fails, we'll just convert them to the League."

"You mean that you'll recruit Dick, Garth, Gar, Roy, and the others? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Donna said. "The world needs heroes again, not superpowered people that just happen to be there to stop the crime. As much as I love this, we are destined to lead the world to a time of peace. We _have_ to, Shay."

There was a pause. "But what about Lara? What are we going to do about her? She's half Kryptonian, half Amazon and god. She's obviously adopted Diana's love of being a warrior. Bringing her to the life of the Justice League only to leave her to watch us fight crime is torment."

"Of course I'm not going to let her sit around. She'll take _my_ place as Wonder Girl, or she may take Kara's place as Supergirl. I haven't settled it yet with Kara. She's thinking about becoming Superwoman, but is hesitant about it. She may be an adult now, but she seems more content with staying as Supergirl."

"Fair enough. Push come to shove, we'll let her chose her own name. She's a teenager now, Donna. We have to let her decide on what she wants to do."

There was a sigh. "I…I know, but I don't want history to repeat itself. Shay, Lara's the perfect combination of Clark and Diana: sweet and loving, caring and strong, willing and talented, powerful and restraint. She knows when to hold back, and she isn't bragging about her powers. Pretty soon all of them will come to a head, and lying underneath this sun isn't going to help."

Shayera sighed as well. "I know…Fine, we'll return to the U.S. by the end of the month. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect. I'll tell Lara in the morning."

Neither woman had any idea of Lara knowing already.

* * *

That night, Lara sat at her computer in her room, looking through articles of Superman and Wonder Woman from months prior to their demise. It just didn't seem right to her. Both were capable of taking down Doomsday and Darkseid, so why did both perish?

She read an article dated a week before that day:

_"Superman and Wonder Woman, to this day, are still Earth's greatest superheroes. They've saved Earth time and time again from destruction, and this time is no different. Lex Luthor and Circe. The two villains conjured a nearly surefire fate to the world: a single king and queen, and the rest slaves to do their bidding. Luthor was to use his intelligence while Circe used her wisdom and magic to bring this dream to reality._

_"However, Superman and Wonder Woman intervened, saving the world. The duo put an end to their horrible plan and put them behind bars…"_

Lara then clicked an article that dated the day after:

_"Today is a day that nobody could ever dream of seeing. The world's saviors, Superman and Wonder Woman, have died from their injuries in battle. The entire world is in a state of mourning. Their last moments weren't in vain, as they, as they've done before, stopped the world from being in ruins. Our men have found their bodies amidst the rubble. Services will be held this weekend…"_

That right there didn't seem right to Lara. They were found dead from injuries, yes, but never told exactly what they were. Clicking through photos from the funeral, their caskets were closed and covered with American flags. There was still no way to see the bodies up close.

Her father was Superman, world's greatest superhero and world's Man of Steel. Her mother was Wonder Woman, world's greatest superheroine and the world's Guardian Angel. Both were known for being able to surpass the usual limitations of humans, including surviving in the depths of space and underwater. Both were invulnerable to nearly everything, and that included Diana slowly becoming stronger. Right before her death, she was no longer able to be pierced by a bullet, only bruised, and even then it was from a high-caliber gun that fired several shots in a row.

So why did they just suddenly _vanish_?

* * *

A/N: Yep, Lara's gotten her mother's wisdom, alright. Only a young teenager and already using evidence to figure out something.

Oh! Before I forget, within the next chapter or two I'm returning them to the States, and Lara's going to be dubbed either Supergirl or Wonder Girl. What should it be? And what outfit should I give (or design) her?

And as for the Diana thing about bullets, there are Elseworld stories that make her bulletproof just like Clark, so I've decided to make that little adjustment here, due to her daddy's powers. (Don't worry, he'll make an appearance soon too. He can't wait to meet his granddaughter!)

Please Review!


	3. Odd

And here's the third chapter! I'm so sorry it's so short, but it is for a reason. Let's just say that the next chapter, Lara's going to find a surprise...

* * *

The entire night Lara stayed up, researching her parents on the computer. She found out that her mother's father was Zeus, the Greek king of the gods. _So I'm one-fourth,_ she thought. Her eyes wandered to the two bracers that were sitting on her wrists. She had them as long as she could remember, and she was vaguely aware of her aunt taking off her own bracers for more strength. When they were off, she had a significant increase in power, and her eyes gained a lightning glow.

She wondered if that would happen to her if she took hers off. It would probably be weaker than her aunt's, yes, but the thought of harboring a god's strength inside of her excited her. She was considered strong now; how much stronger would she be with the bracers off?

Looking at her father's webpage, she found out what a Kryptonian actually was. They were basically an advanced race of humans that gained incredible superpowers under a yellow sun. _That explains why Aunt Donna and Aunt Shayera always tell me to keep out of the sun so much,_ she thought.

After looking up her parents' biographies, she then went to a page that was completely devoted on their relationship. They had met each other during a world takeover Darkseid was trying to cause, which was in turn the reason why the Justice League was formed. Five years afterwards, they started to date. By the time Diana was twenty-five and Clark twenty-seven, they had wed. Not too long after that, Lara was born.

That was where the page ended its focus on Superman and Wonder Woman and turned its eyes to baby Lara, who was then called Lara Kal-El to protect Clark and Diana's secret identities, which were Clark Kent and Diana Prince-Kent. Only those close to the couple knew of their secret identities and made sure that Lara stayed out of public view to hide the fact that both a human couple and the superhero couple had a baby girl.

On the webpage, the part that talked about Lara hypothesized how she'd turn out as she got older. Due to her heritage being split in half, she'd have Kryptonian, Amazon, and god powers. Lara now was super-strong, could fly, had heat-vision, superbreath, and superspeed. She wasn't as fast or strong as Donna yet, but the demigoddess always stated how she'd surpass her within a year or so, maybe less.

Lara then looked up Darkseid and Doomsday. The pair was intergalactic warlords, spreading terror across the universe. Doomsday was from Krypton when it was still forming, while Darkseid was from a planet call Apokolips. Both were extremely dangerous, known as almost impossible to kill (in Darkseid's case, _was_ impossible). But her parents managed to defeat them…

…she _hoped_.

* * *

"We're going to the Watchtower," Shayera told Lara. "Do you want to come with us, or do you want to stay here?"

"Go with you," Lara said. She saw Donna whisper something, and the next thing she knew she was staring at Earth—from _space_.

She gasped. How did they—when did they—_why_ did they—?

"Donna, Shayera. It's been a while, has it not?"

Lara turned around to see a man with green skin and red eyes. He wore blue underpants, two red stripes over his chest, and a blue cape. She didn't even notice him and jumped back.

Donna smiled, wrapping her arms around the green man. "J'onn, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it? I missed you!"

J'onn turned to Shayera when Donna got off of him. "And how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing great," Shayera answered. She placed a hand on Lara's head. "J'onn, do you know who this is?"

A grin appeared on the Martian's lips. "This is the famous daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman, isn't it? Lara Kal-El?"

"It's Lara Kent," Lara whispered softly. Although not wanting to admit it, she felt belittled by the Martian. Although she'd certainly seen beings that weren't human, this one for some reason scared her a little.

"Ah, after Superman's secret identity, Clark Kent. That is understandable. Do you know much about your parents?"

"I know a little," she admitted. "But besides from their hero life, I know nothing."

"We'll have to change that soon. Right now, I have to talk to Donna and Shayera about something important." He gestured to the two women, and they went into a room, down the corridor, locking the door.

Lara almost smirked. _It's too bad they don't know I have superhearing, _she thought as she keyed into their conservation.

The first thing she heard was the Martian's voice. "Donna, you both contacted me a while ago with concerns about Clark and Diana. You felt that something was wrong, although you couldn't pinpoint it." There was a typing noise then. Lara guessed that there was a computer in there. "Well, I believe I have found what you were afraid of."

Lara didn't like the sound of that. "And just what is that?" she heard Shayera ask.

There was more typing before a click. "On that day, it was said that Both Clark and Diana had perished in their battle with Darkseid and Doomsday, but recently there has been rumors going around that they are still living, as are the two villains. Green Lantern found this recently…"

Donna gasped. "That's…that's Apokolips? I thought it had fallen because of Darkseid's death!"

"It never collapsed. Judging from Green Lantern's words, it never even faltered. Not once had it ceased to thrive."

"So…he's alive?"

"I am not sure, but there is a great possibility that he is. Do not forget that he was immortal…"

"And so was my sister!" Donna suddenly screamed. "Due to our father being Zeus we're immortal, yet she was still able to be killed!"

There was a pause. "…That's just it," J'onn whispered. "I do not think she _is_ dead. The same is for Clark. Batman and myself sent The Atom down to get a sample of the remains, but he returned and said that they looked the same as ever. Nothing had changed."

Now Shayera gasped. "Are you saying that their deaths were _faked_?"

"I'm afraid so. Human or not, their bodies should have decayed by now. It just doesn't…"

The last part Lara didn't hear, for a bright light caught her eyes. She turned to it, and the last thing she saw was a giant, hulking monster leering over her before knocking her to unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Donna, Shayera, and J'onn coming to her rescue. But it was too late; the thing had picked her up and vanished.

She was gone.

* * *

A/N: I'll give anyone a free puppy if they can guess what happened ;)

Please review!


	4. Reunion

I know, two updates within hours, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Sorry it's short!

* * *

"WAKE UP, HUMAN!"

A shooting pain attacked Lara's side as she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing she noticed was a boy, or what she hoped was a boy. He was wearing some type of armor over a black and grey bodysuit, a helmet covering his head and framing the sides of his face. His eyes were a dark, menacing blue that seemed to go right through her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy glared at her. He wielded a rod that had electricity coming from one end. "It's none of your business to who I am," he spat. "Get up. My father requests that you go immediately to work."

Work? What did he mean by that? "I don't even know where I am," Lara said.

The boy gave her a look. "You're kidding right? You don't know what Apokolips is?"

Hearing that made Lara's blood run cold. How did she manage to get there? _Why_ was she even there?

She felt a jolt of energy suddenly shoot up her spine and yelped. "Keep walking," the boy ordered. "I didn't tell you to stop. If you stop again I'll have no choice but to hurt you."

_It already hurts,_ Lara thought gloomily. She decided to take a risk, "Since I won't see you again I'm sure, why can't you tell me what your name is? It's not like I can tell anyone."

The boy sighed. "You're annoying, you know that? Fine, I'll tell you my nickname, since I really don't tell outsiders anything different. Here, I'm known as _Destroyer_."

Lara almost laughed, but managed to bite her lip. This kid was known by that? "Why? Why are you known by that?"

He gritted his teeth together, the rod in his hands glowing even more. "Keep pestering me, human, and you'll find out why I'm known as that."

That was a sign to keep her mouth shut, which she did the rest of the way. She noticed the people around She noticed the people around her, some working as slaves, some tormenting them by whipping them or something similar. They ranged from children to elders, and all of them had on raggedy, dark clothing that signified their positions.

They walked to an area that was barricaded by a thick wall, which was surrounded by glowing red bars of what Lara guessed was something that made sure the "prisoners" didn't escape.

"Go on, human," Destroyer suddenly said, nudging her with the rod. "Get in there before I lose any patience I have left."

_Which is none._ "Fine, I'll go," Lara said, walking through two huge doors that led the way inside. The moment she stepped in the boy locked the door behind her.

She sighed, shaking her head. _Of course they don't know I can fly…_

"Lara?"

Hearing her name being called she stopped, a shiver traveling down her spine. Slowly she turned around, noticing a man chained to the wall. His hair was long and scruffy, as was his beard. But his clothing was different from the others, shining blue. A red "S" stood proudly on his chest.

Lara's jaw dropped as she stared at the man, her eyes watering. "…Daddy?"

* * *

Donna continued to punch the wall, growling in anger. "Damn you, Darkseid! Of all the people you could've taken, you chose to take her?!"

J'onn grabbed her wrist. His calm expression only enraged Donna more. Wasn't he upset that Darkseid had managed to get ahold of Lara? "You know she is Clark and Diana's child," he said. "He may know and want her for himself."

Now it was Shayera' turn to be angry. "So are we just going to stand here and let her be used by him?"

"No, but we can't actually go out into space, can we?" J'onn sighed. "Donna and I would be perfectly capable of surviving in space, but you need to breathe, and you aren't capable of pulling the little oxygen in space out as air. And even if we managed to find a solution for you, Apokolips is light-years away. Even with our speed it would take years to get there."

Donna closed her eyes. "So…are you saying that there is no way to save Lara?"

J'onn shook his head. "No, there is a way, but it'll take some time." He pushed a button, and a part of the wall slid up, revealing a small, watch-like thing sitting in a case. "This is a Mother Box, which can be used to teleport to and from Apokolips." He raised a hand when both women started to say something. "But it was heavily damaged during the battle that it was obtained, so it still needs to be fixed."

"So do something," Donna nearly screamed.

"I did, hence the reason why it is in this case. I know nothing of Apokolipian technology and did not want to risk ruining it, so I had to make this. It slowly fixes anything that is encases, and it has been fixing this one for quite some time."

"So how much longer will it take before we can use it?" Shayera said impatiently.

J'onn looked away. "At least a day. I cannot tell for sure, but no longer than a week."

Donna was shocked. "A week? You mean to tell me that there's a chance Lara will be stranded on Apokolips with _Darkseid_ for a week? Do you know how capable he is of breaking someone's will within an _hour_?"

"Yes, I am. But you must remember that Lara has inherited both Clark and Diana's will and stubbornness. She won't be able to break that easily."

"She's just a child!" Donna screamed. "I _refuse_ to lose someone else to that monster! I already lost my sister and friend to him, so what makes you think I'm going to stand around and let my _niece_ get hurt by the same thing that killed them?!"

J'onn placed a hand on the demigoddess' shoulder, smiling gently. "Donna, I understand your frustration, but have faith in Lara. Even though I've just met her, I sensed her mother and father's energy and spirit inside of her. She will be fine, I promise."

Donna let out a shaky breath. "I hope so."

* * *

Lara felt Clark's arms around her, a warmth that she thought she'd never experience. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they clung to each other, Clark whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Lara, oh how I missed you," he said, pulling away from her to get a better look. "Wow, you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were only a mere infant no bigger than my hand."

She was quickly pulled back into a hug before having a chance to say anything, but she didn't mind. She had her father with her, and that was all that mattered.

They stayed like that for a while before a thought came to Lara. "Why didn't you break out of here?" she asked. "You're Superman; you can move the world if you wanted to."

He pointed to the red bars above the walls. "I can't. Those things are giving off red sunlight—it weakens my powers. I haven't had my powers in years."

Lara gasped. She too was vulnerable to a red sun's energy. "But you don't have to worry about it as much as I do," Clark said, as if reading her mind. "Don't forget that you harbor your mother's energy inside of you as well, and she's an Amazon and demigoddess. Your powers may be cut in half, but you are still considerably powerful. As for me, I'm as strong as the average man."

She stood up. "Then I should find a way to get you out of here then…"

"No, don't try to. There are guards all over the place, and they'll know when something is wrong. Even if you managed to get past all of them, you'd still have to deal with Destroyer."

It was _that_ name again. "How is that little kid a threat? All he has is a rod that shoots lightning at intervals. If you ask me, once he's disarmed he's disabled."

Clark looked away. "There are some things that you don't know, Lara. That boy is one of them."

"And I suppose you know?"

Clark said nothing. There was no point in doing so. Lara decided to change the subject. "So, where's my mother? She is around here, isn't she?"

He went stiff. Lara blinked. "Did I say something wrong? What's the matter?"

The light in Clark's eyes were dim as he spoke, "…Darkseid has her. He's had her for a while now. I haven't seen her since."

Lara gasped. That monster had her mother? She was known on Earth for her strong will and drive to win. She hasn't given in to him, has she?"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a cliffy, sort of. What will happen next?

The reason why I updated so quickly was that I wanted to show _Destroyer. _He's literally a child, but trained in the harsh ways of Apokolips since birth. I wonder if anyone can guess who his "father" is? Can anyone think of something else I'm (hopefully) hiding?

Please review!


	5. Mommy Dearest

Clark sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea what he did with her. The last thing I remember was not seeing her for a while, and by the time I did see her again I was as strong as a human. I was exhausted yet happy at the same time to see her, and after hugging each other for a while…I don't recall what happened after that. I may have passed out or something. All I know is that was the last time I saw her."

Lara blinked. "And you said Darkseid has her now?"

"He does. What he's done with her, I'm not sure. It's implied that he's made her train Destroyer, for his fighting style is similar to hers. It is a possibility."

"He may have adopted her stubbornness and brashness. Although I've seen him just now, he's not like most kids—at least, ones that appear human. He wasn't afraid to hurt me at all."

Clark shrugged. "There's a chance he's Darkseid's apprentice, or something like that. He's just as ruthless as Darkseid. He kills more people than those born here, and Darkseid doesn't even mind."

"Is he…"

"Unless he's wearing a Mother Box, I doubted. Other than their personalities, that's all that they share."

Lara took in the image of her father, which wasn't much different from photos she'd seen of him back when he was still on Earth. His hair had grown longer yet still retained its single spit-curl, his eyes were still an amazing shade of blue, and he was still as muscular as he was then. Another difference was that his face, once clean-shaven, now had a dark hue of whiskers growing on the bottom portion of his face.

She noticed that Clark was staring at her just as much as she did to him. "God, you look like your mother," he whispered. "But it's still obvious whose child you are. You have her eyes and straight hair, but you have a combination of our faces." He smiled. "Do you really have a spit-curl, or did you just do that to honor me?"

"…I didn't even think about it until just now," she admitted. "It was always like this. Whenever I tried to comb my hair back a single bang would do this, so I never bothered with it.

Lara began to speak again, but she suddenly felt weak and gasped. Dizziness attacked her as she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. The next thing she knew Clark was kneeling down beside her, holding her in his arms. "It's just the radiation beginning to take its effect on you," he explained. "You're not powerless like I am, but you're much weaker than you usually are. As of now you're slightly less than half of your usual power. But because of you being half-Amazon and god, you've still retained some energy."

"Oh." A thought came to her. "Dad, did you have any other children with Mom?"

Clark shook his head. "We only had you, and she would've told me if she had another child by me. She isn't the type to lie. She _can't_ lie."

"I can't lie? What idiot put that thought into your mind?"

Clark and Lara looked up to see a woman hovering above them, glowering at the father-daughter duo. She had on a tight black dress that stopped above her knees, matching high-heel shoes, and a black cape that billowed in the wind. Dark red gloves covered her hands and wrists, and around one arm was a black band. Around her forehead was a thin headband with a blood-red "A" in the middle of it. Her raven hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, and her icy blue eyes bore into them.

Lara didn't know who the woman was. But Clark did, "Diana!"

_Diana?_ That woman was _Wonder Woman?_ From what Donna had told Lara, Diana was a kind, compassionate woman. This one seemed like a bomb ready to go off at any given moment if the wrong words were said. "…Mom?"

To her surprise, one of the gloved hands struck her face, sending her crashing into Clark. "I am not your mother, you pitiful brat," Diana spat. She turned her gaze to Clark. "So, this is where Darkseid kept you all these years. Might as well. You're just as worthless as the rest of these slaves."

Clark gasped. "Di, what happened to you? Why are you talking like this? What did that monster do to you?"

She growled at him. "That monster happens to be my _husband_, you brute. And he's done nothing to me. I'm happy with being this way, so _get over it_."

Both Lara and Clark gasped. When in the hell did she marry _Darkseid?!_ "How? What happened to make you marry him?"

"That's none of your business," Diana spat again. She suddenly grabbed Lara's wrist, pulling her away from Clark. Her grip was taut and unrelenting, and Lara thought that her wrist would break if she tightened it anymore.

Diana turned her cold glare on the girl. "You. What is your name?"

"L-Lara. My name is Lara Kent."

For a split second, the warmth Lara had seen in pictures returned in her mother's eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. "So, I take it that you're the daughter of the idiot over there?"

Lara gasped. "Idiot? He isn't an idiot! He used to save the Earth from your _husband_!"

"Of course. That's why he was brought here, to get him out of the way. We're not ready yet, but we're going to invade and take over Earth." Diana smirked at Lara. "And there's nothing you can do about it, human."

"Human…I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" Lara shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You and Dad were once Superman and Wonder Woman, the greatest superheroes in the entire universe! You two saved billions and billions of people from danger!"

Diana grabbed Lara by the neck, hoisting her to her eye level. Her smirk faded into a dark, menacing growl as she lowly whispered, "You are NOT my daughter. I hold no bond with the Kryptonian over here, nor do I wish to have anything to do with you. Either keep your mouth shut or I'll leave you to my son."

Clark and Lara paled. "…What son?"

She snorted. "Still an idiot. It is obvious that Destroyer is my son, is it not?"

Lara couldn't believe it. That _thing_ was her brother? "Surely you're joking…"

Diana tightened her grip. "I don't joke. Destroyer is my son, as well as Darkseid's. His looks just favor me more than him."

_Isn't that the truth…_ "But how did you have a child with _him_?" Clark asked.

The Amazon rolled her eyes. "Must I explain how the process works, Kryptonian?" She threw Lara to the ground, pulling her away. "I will be back. I must take the girl to Darkseid now. My husband told me to bring her to him."

"No!" Clark shouted, grabbing his ex-wife's wrist. "Lara is our daughter! _Our_ daughter! Do you have _any_ idea what that monster will do to her?!"

Diana simply kicked him away, once again glaring at him. "This brat is not my daughter. The past is the past, you idiot. Nothing is going to change. I am Darkseid's wife now, not yours." With that, she started to walk away.

Lara was nearly dragged the entire way to Darkseid, since Diana's strides were so long and fast that she literally had to run in order to keep up. In a matter of minutes she was brought to a large room, the brute sitting in a large throne. Diana forced her onto her knees, pushing her head forward so that she'd be in a bowing position.

Darkseid smiled evilly at Diana. "So, you managed to bring the child to me. Good work. Now, go tend to Destroyer."

"But I need to stay here to bring her back…"

The ruler of Apokolips turned his steely gaze to his wife, his eyes glowing. "Are you disobeying me, woman? You are my wife, and you listen to _me_. Now, go tend to Destroyer."

After a moment, Diana left. Lara noticed how her mother looked like a kicked puppy that was just yelled at by its master…_Okay, that didn't sound right at all, _she thought.

She heard Darkseid chuckle and looked up. "So, the great daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman is kneeling at my feet. Oh, this is just too perfect. If only I had known of you sooner."

"Oh, well. I'm glad I didn't, you demon."

"Thank you." Darkseid chuckled again. "How do you like your mother? She's perfect, isn't she?"

Lara growled at him. "What the hell did you do to her?! Why is she like this?"

"Oh, believe me when I say that she was highly resistant to me at first, but after some…persuasion, she agreed to be my Queen. Thankfully she also adopted my manners. She is truly someone to have around."

"She's a hero, not some wife of a warlord! How dare you make her suffer!"

"Silence, Earthling!" Darkseid screamed, getting to his feet. He went to Lara's side, studying her with his eyes. "Hmm, you will probably be even easier to turn. I will test this theory out later, but for now, you will remain behind the walls with your father."

Just then, Destroyer appeared, still wielding his rod. Now that Lara looked, there was no question that he was her—she hoped—younger brother. Although short, his hair matched hers perfectly, and his eyes contained the same shade of blue and were just as cold and unforgiving as hers.

Darkseid grinned maliciously. "Ah, there you are, son." He nudged Lara closer to Destroyer with his foot. "Escort the hybrid back to her prison. Then report back here, and I'll give you more assignments. Is that clear?"

Destroyer nodded, grabbing Lara by the collar of her shirt and hoisting her to her feet. "Come on, weakling. Say goodbye to your ruler."

Lara remained indignant, turning away from Darkseid. Destroyer zapped her with the rod again. "Say it!"

She growled lowly. "…Goodbye, Darkseid."

Destroyer dragged her out of the room. He was as fast as Diana was despite being half her height. In the same amount of time it took for her to get to Darkseid she was back behind the walls. Destroyer threw her in there, locking the doors behind him.

Clark immediately called out to her. "Lara! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she called back, going over to him. "I just find it disturbing that the boy is my little brother. There's a stark contrast between the two of us, that's for sure. I can't imagine myself actually working for that freak."

"I know, but he was born and raised here. If he's truly Darkseid's son, then he's inherited it from him. Due to Diana's corruption, he's merely never seen her true self." Clark sighed. "Damn, if only I didn't get put here I would've been able to stop all of this. It's my fault…"

"No, it's not," Lara said softly. "Dad, don't blame yourself for Darkseid's actions. You didn't know that you were going to be captured by Darkseid and be subjected to this. You didn't know that he would take you as a captive, force you under red sun radiation, take Mom and somehow turn her into what she is, and have her son. You had absolutely no idea, so what makes you think that this is your fault at all?"

For a moment Clark stared at his daughter, but his frown slowly morphed into a smile. "You're just like her," he whispered. "Before this, she would never let me pin the blame on myself, always finding ways to tell me otherwise. I see that it's been passed onto you as well. That's good."

Lara sat next to him, leaning against his body and closing her eyes. She was exhausted from the day's events, and sleep seemed like a blessing at that point. "I thought Mom had a strong will," she said as she drifted off. "I wonder what he did to her in order to make her this way…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I've made Diana Darkseid's "loyal" wife. Don't worry, some things in here aren't true. It's what she _thinks_...

Please review!


	6. To Break a Hero

_Fourteen years ago…_

"Darkseid! How dare you!" Diana screamed as he tossed her into a room. She got onto her feet, facing both Darkseid and Doomsday. Both of them sneered at her, seeing her as no threat. With Clark not around, she was much easier to handle.

"The Kryptonian had what was coming," Darkseid said. "He was a nuisance in my plans, as are you. But…" his smirk grew. "You can actually become useful."

Diana scoffed at the New God. "As if you can persuade me to join your side. Don't even try it!"

"Oh, I have a way with words, Princess. Don't think that I can't change your mind. A simple word can change your entire future."

Her future…her future should've been with Clark and their child, Lara. They should've been together, not separated. Just thinking of what they could have done with Clark made her all the more enraged. She had to fight the urge to attack them right there. "You won't win. My will and determination are my strongest assets. Trying to breach them is like trying to catch the Flash—_impossible_."

Doomsday chuckled. "Nothing is impossible, Amazon. It was rumored that it was impossible to imprison your husband, but we've managed to successfully do so. Breaking you is nothing."

Doomsday pushed a button on the wall, and Diana suddenly found herself bound to some sort of red beam, rendering her immobile. Darkseid came over to her, placing a cold hand on her cheek. "So defenseless," he said, his smirk growing. "So vulnerable. You have nothing at this point, so you might as well join me. Just think about it, the two of us can rule the entire universe. We can enslave every planet, including that Earth of yours."

Diana growled, jerking her head away. "Don't touch me, you freak," she hissed.

Darkseid smacked her, using so much force that it would've killed a regular person. Luckily for Diana, she wasn't. "I'd prefer the term 'ruler' to come out of your mouth," he said icily, grabbing her hair and pulling her head closer to him. "Listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, and either way we do it, _I _will get my way, whether you're willing to or not. So, what's your choice, Princess?"

She glared at him. "Go to hell."

"Hn, hard way it is." He grabbed some sort of helmet off of a shelf and held it out in front of Diana. It was a roundish shape, two antennas sticking out of the top and a visor in the front. He yanked her hair back when she kept moving her head and slipped it on her. Grabbing a remote, he twisted the played with the buttons until he punched in a code.

Diana closed her eyes, not wanting to see what Darkseid had programmed into the helmet. She was stronger than that, she had to be…

"D…Diana…"

_Kal!_ She opened her eyes, expecting to see Darkseid and Doomsday lying on the ground unconscious and Clark in his superman attire. Instead, she saw a grey sky, rubble surrounding her for miles. She felt something heavy in her arms and looked.

She gasped.

It was Clark, who was fatally injured. He was covered in bruises, his hair clinging to his forehead. His armor was nearly torn to shreds, and his cape was tattered to beyond repair.

"Kal!" she screamed, but winced from it. She was suddenly aware of her own body's aches; broken ribs, exhausted muscles, internal bleeding, a horrible headache, and many other things. But she didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was tending to Clark, who…

…who had a piece of kryptonite lodged deep within his heart.

Diana gasped. When did this happen? _Why_ was this happening? Had she dreamt Darkseid and Doomsday? "Kal!" she screamed again when he tried to move. "Keep still! You need to save your energy!"

Clark glanced up, the light fading from his eyes. "Di…I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't speak like that! You're going to be fine, just hang on!" She looked around, trying desperately to find someone, _anyone_ that could help. All she saw were bodies of victims strewn around, not a living soul nearby. The thought of everyone being dead only added to her dread. _Why wasn't she able to prevent any of it?_

"No, Di, listen," he nearly whispered. He raised a trembling hand, caressing her cheek. "Di, I'm sorry. I managed to stop him. I even went against my moral code and killed him…it was the only way to make sure he didn't hurt anyone…"

"You did the right thing, Kal," she said softly, running a hand through his hair. "You had no choice. It was either him or the entire world." _Whoever it is._

"It was still wrong." Tears streamed down Clark's face. His hand trembled more on Diana's cheek. "Di, I…I'm…I'm dying. I'm so, so sorry…I won't be able…to be a family…with you…and Lara…"

Diana grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. Her own tears fell from her eyes, mingling with her husband's on the gravel underneath them. "No! Kal, Lara needs you! She needs her father in her life! _I_ need you!"

"I…I'm sorry…" His voice grew softer and softer with each word he said. His breaths were shallower than before, becoming shorter with each passing second. He was so close…

Diana stood up, scooping up Clark in her arms. Upon taking a step she knew that she wasn't going to make it far. Her legs were already tremendously sore, and the added weight made them feel ready to collapse. Still, she tried her best to carry him, knowing that just trying to fly would zap her of the little strength she had.

She fell several feet away from where she was, already out of breath. She could feel her broken ribs poking at her lungs, making a simple take in of air severely painful. Still she tried, but her legs wouldn't work anymore. She had no other choice but to…_No! _"Kal, listen to me, I'm going to go for help. You need to stay awake for me, alright?"

Clark shook his head, blood dripping from his gasping mouth. "Won't…won't work. Di…I'm…I'm so…_close…_"

She gritted her teeth together, trying to ignore his raspy breathing. It was futile. She knew what was happening. Slowly she laid her eyes on the dying Kryptonian, struggling to contain he emotions. "Kal…"

He gave her a weak smile, finally going limp in her arms. "Di, you…you're so…perfect…sorry…I…I ran…out of time…I love…love you…and our daughter…_forever_…"

His eyes closed, and his head tilted to one side. Diana gasped. She shook him, begging him to come back to her. But he just wouldn't. He was gone, gone for good.

The great Superman had finally died.

She screamed.

* * *

Darkseid smirked. Wonder Woman was screaming, which meant that the end of the vision had finally shown itself. She had to bear witness to her husband's death, had to hold him in her arms while he died, and had to sit there helplessly and watch. To a mere mortal it was torturous enough to break them, but this one wasn't even close yet.

He lifted the helmet off of her, putting an end to the shrieks. Wonder Woman gasped for air, unshed tears in her eyes. His smirk grew as he took notice of it. Yes, she wasn't broken just yet, but he had managed to put a very, very small dent in her will. It was worth it, seeing how distraught she was after _one_ image. He had many, many in store for her…

"Let's move on, shall we, Amazon?" he said, slipping the helmet on her again. He pressed a few more buttons on the remote.

While the picture settled in, Darkseid looked behind him, glaring at the bloody remains of what was Doomsday. The ancient Kryptonian had argued that he wanted Wonder Woman once they were through with her. Instead of answering, the New God simply blasted Doomsday with his Omega Beams, which put an end to him.

"Now, to finish her off…"

* * *

_Where…where am I now?_

Diana noticed that she was in some sort of jungle. It was strangely familiar to her eyes…

"Amazons, attack our ex-sisters! Attack with the most force you have! Show them that you are stronger than they will ever be!"

Diana gasped. Was that her…_mother?!_ She ran to the sources of the voices, and what she saw made her blood run cold. Dozens of Amazons were lying on the ground, dead. The rest of them were fighting with their own kind, the sounds of swords clanking against each other almost deafening.

"Sisters! Stop!" she cried, rushing out onto the battlefield. She went over to her mother, her expression full of horror. "Mother, what are you doing?! Why are our sisters attacking each other?!"

Hippolyta glanced at her daughter before swatting her away with the back of her hand. "Silence, daughter! You have brought shame to Themyscira! You are no longer an Amazon!"

Every single Amazon shouted in agreement. Diana's jaw dropped. "But…why? What did I do wrong?"

"You bedded a man, you courted yourself to him! You have soiled our purity, our wisdom! You are no longer welcomed here!" To her surprise, Hippolyta came at her with a sword.

She dodged the swings, absolutely refusing to even lay a finger on her own mother. What was going on? Before when she had told them that she was pregnant with Lara her mother took it fine. Yes, she was angry at first, but she eventually accepted it. Was she really bottling her emotions up until now?

A heavy swing that sliced clean through a thick tree was her answer. Cursing under her breath she grabbed the sword, wringing it out of Hippolyta's hands. "Mother, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

"We do!"

Diana found herself surrounded by the remaining Amazons, all wielding arrows. They all fired at once, and Diana had to block both herself and her mother from the oncoming attack. Suddenly, when the last arrow hit her bracers, she felt a strong arm wrap around her neck. "I have you now," Hippolyta whispered harshly in Diana's ear.

One of the Amazons retrieved Hippolyta's sword for her. She gripped it tightly without a word, holding it over Diana's heart. "Please, Mother, don't do this," Diana pleaded.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but I must…" The sword was plunged deep within her heart. Diana screamed and closed her eyes, but surprisingly felt no pain. When she opened them again, she found herself in a room covered with blood and the remains of a baby's blanket…

* * *

Hours later, Darkseid took the helmet off of Wonder Woman for good. Tears streamed down her face as she stared blankly at nothing, her body twitching from the stress of what she had to go through.

He shut the binds off. She fell to the ground, not moving an inch. He grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up to his eyes. "So, Amazon, you still wish to be difficult?"

It took a moment, but Wonder Woman shook her head. "Are you going to serve me?" he demanded.

"Y…yes…"

His smirk returned. "Are you going to remain only loyal to me?"

"Yes…"

"That is good to hear. You are mine, and nobody else's. Do you understand? You obey me now, and those Earthlings are your enemies. You hold no ties with them. You serve me, and only me. Now say it."

The tears fell harder. "I'm yours and only yours. I obey you now, and the Earthlings are my enemies. I hold no ties with them. I serve you, and only you."

"You hate everything and everyone other than me. You are to only be with me, and if you aren't you are to be severely punished. Treat no one like a friend. All of them are against you. They hate you. I am all you have left."

Diana trembled, giving in to his words. Darkseid chuckled darkly. Things were already starting to fall into place…

* * *

A/N: This is the chapter that explains how Diana ended up being loyal to Darkseid. Don't worry, he didn't rape her or anything like that. He just showed her images that would terrify her to no end.

Let me explain. I was trying to show what Diana's deepest fears were. Since with Clark she often worried how she'd get along without him, and this captured that fear. Next I was trying to show how she alienated from the rest of the Amazons since finding out of her father, who is Zeus. Also, since she had basically courted hersef to a man, she feared that her own island would betray her at any given moment. The last one implied the death of Lara, which is now her biggest adult fear since becoming pregnant, which is understandable. How could she be a hero if she couldn't save her own daughter?

That's all for now! Please review!


	7. Noticing a Change

A/N:Oh my god, I am SO sorry I took so long to update. I'm pretty sure majority of you know why I did, so I won't say anything about it. I'm sure you're tired of hearing about my problems anyway.

But enough about me. On with the story!

* * *

The first thing Lara felt was a foot connecting with her stomach. Stifling a groan she sat up, wearily looking at her attacker. "Get up," Diana said roughly, her cold blue eyes boring through Lara. She wielded a large sword and was currently pointing it at the younger Amazon/Kryptonian hybrid.

"Get up now or I will force this thing down your throat!"

Lara stood up, glaring darkly at Diana. "Stop threatening me," she shot back. "It won't get you anywhere. You'd have more luck threatening a rock than me."

She knew it was bad to argue with her mother, but she was tired of everything. Only a week had passed, although it felt like years to her. Every single day she had to face some sort of torment from her "mother", and she hated it. Just what the hell did Darkseid do to her to make her this way? From what Clark had told her she was the _nicest_ person anyone could ever meet and that made her so unique from everyone else. Yes, she had a breaking point where she could be pushed over the edge, but it was hardly ever reached, and when it was it was controlled.

Diana grabbed Lara's neck, hoisting her up until they were at each other's eye level. "You do _not_ talk back to me, little girl," she spat. "Do so again, and I _will_ punish you."

"Try it all you want; I can't be broken, unlike _you_." A smirk appeared on Lara's face when Diana became visibly frustrated, the Amazon glaring at her intensely.

Amidst her outward anger, however, a smirk broke out on Diana's face. "I must admit, you are the most fun I've had in years," she admitted, still choking Lara. "But, that does not excuse you from what you said."

"And you know it's true, and it's always been. You've been broken, and this is the outcome. I'm sure you don't like it, do you?"

"Hush. I enjoy my life as Darkseid's wife." The smirk returned. "You know, you would be perfect to join our family, to become Darkseid's adopted child—"

"I hate that monster, and I hate the fact what he's done to you, so my answer is no."

Diana glared again. "Suit yourself, child. You are only making things more difficult for yourself."

"I would rather it be more difficult than live with your insane family," Lara countered. "Now put me down before I break your wrist."

"You little—!"

"Mother, do you need any assistance with the prisoner?"

Both females glanced up to see Destroyer standing near them. He brandished a sword, and his helmet glistened darkly in the dim light. His eyes matched Diana's. When his mother didn't answer, he spoke again, "She seems to be of a nuisance, so I am offering to help deal with her, if that is what you would like."

Diana shook her head. "No, that is alright. I can deal with her. However, Destroyer," she made a come here motion with her hand, "I want you to watch her for a moment. I have to handle some business."

"Of course, Mother." Destroyer came closer to the pair. Diana released Lara and quickly disappeared.

Lara turned her eyes to the boy, his gaze deadpanned, but curious. "Aren't you from Earth?" he asked.

She nodded, wary of what he was (probably) planning of in his mind. "I am. I was brought here a week ago by Darkseid."

He sneered at her. "Figures. Only the weakest of the weak are brought here, and you are no exception. But I don't know why my father bothered with bringing _you_, considering that you are completely useless."

"Useless?! I am not useless!"

"You appear so to me. All you do is whine like a little kid. To me, that's pretty useless."

Lara glared at Destroyer, who had a smirk on his face. _Just like his mother,_ she thought bitterly. "Fine. I'm not going to argue with you. If that's what you think, then so be it. I'm not going to try to argue."

"Good, because if you did you'd still lose. I'm the former Wonder Woman's son and can take anything you can dish out, prisoner."

She crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her mouth shut. There was no point in arguing if they would just fight, and she had no idea just how violent they would eventually turn out. She didn't want to end up fighting him, for she had no idea just how strong he truly was. He had their mother's powers, and, if he was truly Darkseid's child, the tyrant's powers as well. She had _no_ desire to see them now.

"…I still don't get why you remain here," she muttered to herself.

Destroyer caught it and shot her a glare. "I remain here because my mother and father do, and I am not going to abandon them."

"True, but you seem like a smart kid. If I were you I would leave, and try to take Mo-Diana with you. This way you two can get out of here and possibly become a true family."

"I have the family I need," he hissed, though his eyes betrayed his emotions. "I don't need to leave. I'm fine here, and I always will be."

"Yes, but listen to me. Although my only family was my aunt and her friends raising me, I knew what it actually was. You on the other hand lived under a dictatorship all your life. Did either of them ever _tell_ you that they love you?"

He glared harder, but Lara noticed that he was trying to hide the glimmer of sorrow in his eyes. "It is none of your business what they do and do not tell me!" he yelled. "In fact, stop asking me! I am not going to tell you a thing!"

Lara shrugged, faintly picking up the familiar footsteps of Diana close by. "Fine, I'll stop. Your mother's here anyway."

Moments later, Diana appeared, looking extremely cross. "Anything troubling you, Mother?" Destroyer asked.

She shook her head. "No. I am fine. It is just that this child's _father_ is beginning to get on my nerves."

Lara stood up angrily, raising a fist at Diana. "I swear, if you did anything to Dad, I'll—!"

"Relax, child. The fool is not hurt. I only had to talk to him. Just consider yourself lucky he did not get on my nerves earlier."

She still held her fist up. "I don't care. Just don't _ever_ do anything to him unless you want to experience a world of hurt."

Diana chuckled. "Quite the Earthling thing to say. A world of hurt? _Look around you_."

Lara didn't have to. She knew what kind of hell Apokolips was, but she noticed the same look Destroyer had earlier behind her mother's hardened gaze. Something wasn't right…

* * *

"I think there's something wrong with Mom."

Clark looked up from his "food", which consisted of what Apokilipians eat, which could _never _be described. "I've been thinking the same thing for years."

Lara shook her head. "No, not like that. She's acting strange."

"Again, I've been thinking the same thing."

"No!" Lara sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Dad, I mean that she's…_hiding _something. When I was with her earlier she was different than usual, and so was Destroyer. I mean, they both keep getting defensive and insisting that what they're doing is the right way. Do you think there's something up?"

Clark sighed as well, turning to his daughter. His eyes carried a solemn gleam as he said, "There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a cliffy!

So, what do you guys think? Sorry it's so short, but my nerves are shot, and this is the best I can do for now. I promise I'll try to do better and update more frequently.

Can anyone guess what's going on here? I'd tell you, but...well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Please review!


End file.
